His Best Friend, My Boyfriend
by WiseGirl747
Summary: When Jason leaves her for Reyna, Piper is heartbroken. The only one who can stitch her back up is his best friend. When something terrible happens she has to decide where and with who, she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is an idea I've had in my head for a while now, and I just wanted to write. I thought this pairing was really cute so I hope you all like it. Tell me what you think about it in a review. **

**Disclaimer: NO, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians just yet. I'm just waiting on that order of 200 elephants though. They were supposed to be here yesterday, hmm…**

Piper couldn't believe what the boy in front of her had just said. He had taken her heart and then returned it all bruised and broken. She just stared at him and managed to stammer out, "You don't want me anymore?"

It took all here willpower not to burst into tears at his next words.

"No, I'm sorry Pipes, I had to make a choice and Reyna won. Piper, she was like Annabeth was to Percy, and you were just…" Jason said, looking for the right word.

"A replacement? What happened to forever Jason," she supplied angrily and despite her best efforts, a few tears flooded her multi coloured eyes.

"Forever can end you know? I'll be leaving for the Roman camp in the morning with them. Now that Gaia's back asleep, I can spend some quiet time at home with Reyna, and all my other Roman friends. I haven't seen them in ages."

Here he broke of and broke eye contact with Piper to survey his surroundings. Then he picked up again,

"Pipes you know we never could be together anyways? I mean you're a Greek, I'm a Roman, things just wouldn't have worked out,"

"Weren't you the one who said that Greeks and Romans needed better relations?" Piper countered, "But if you don't want me then I won't waste both of our time in arguing about this."

His "Thank you" and quiet, relieved sigh, hurt her more than anything else ever had. He didn't seem to realize how much he was breaking her heart.

"But you know about those better relations…we could still be friends." He said, gazing at her, as if expecting her to agree with him.

Well she didn't. She just stared at his outstretched hand then back at his face.

"No." was all she said as a few more of the silly tears rolled down her face.

"Aw…come on Piper. You know this is hurting me as much as it is you." Jason whined.

"I sincerely doubt that Jason. You're still getting the better end of the stick. Just…just leave me alone. I can't stand this anymore."

Sensing her mood, Jason silently left her alone. As soon has he was out of sight, Piper collapsed, and broke down crying.

Why? Why was she always the one who ended up with a broken heart? And she was supposed to be a daughter of Aphrodite. She was supposed to have success in these sorts of things.

_Thanks for your help mum. Really, I appreciate it._

She thought sarcastically. Piper didn't know how long she had been sitting on the beach crying her heart out while staring at the beautiful waves crashing down on the rocks, just like her life…

She didn't know how much later, but she was woken up by a bunch of voices calling for her. Groggily she got up, just as the light of a torch hit her eyes, almost blinding her.

"Beauty Queen? Piper? Is that you? Where have you been? Chiron's got the whole camp searching for you. Everyone thinks you got eaten by a hellhound or something, but Nico was getting all defensive about that so…are you okay?" Leo's tirade came to stop as he looked at her properly for the first time.

She nodded and just said "I'm just tired. I want to go to my cabin and go to sleep."

"Okay, let me help you, Beauty Queen" Leo said as he slid down to help her.

As he put his arm around her to help her, she couldn't help but smile at the nickname.

As they got closer to the cabins, she heard Leo shout,

"I found her, she's alright"

And another voice replied " Hah, see I _told _you that she wasn't eaten by a hellhound. Why does no one trust me these days?"

"That's because you're a son of Hades ,genius , we're not supposed to trust you. The Gods know what you'll do to us," said a voice Piper recognized at Thalia's.

She looked up to see Percy giving his cousin a high-five, while Nico stood a bit behind them, glowering.

But as soon as they saw Piper all their laughter faded. Annabeth and Thalia rushed over to her, and asked what happened but Piper refused to speak to them, so they let Leo lead her to the Aphrodite cabin, looking after them worriedly.

As they got to the Aphrodite cabin, to her surprise, Drew rushed over to them and helped Leo lead her to her bed. She had changed a lot since she started dating Will Solace. Leo explained to Drew what happened, and Drew replied,

"Try to get it out of her. You're her best friend, that must give you some leverage, she's not going to tell anyone else. I'm her sister and i've been living with her for all this time. I know her. Just try Leo, if you value both yours and hers sanity," and she left Piper alone with a worried and pale looking Leo.

After a few minutes he finally broke the long, awkward silence.

"So, Beauty Queen…are you gonna tell me anything? You know if any one tried to hurt you or has in anyway, I'll go and beat them up, so will Jason,"

At the mention of Jason, Piper's slightly happy face fell again…and it confused Leo. "Did you guys have a fight or something? You know you can tell me, and anyways Drew will beat me up if you don't tell me." He stated.

Piper smiled at him "Thanks for the pep talk Leo, just what I needed." She said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked her hesitantly

"Jason's leaving. He's going to the Roman camp, and with that stupid Reyna. I was just a replacement while he remembered her," She said softly in return to Leo's question and she explained everything that had happned down at th beach

"I'm so sorry Pipes. I should have known…he's been acting funny this whole week," and he did something that completely surprised her, but in a good way. He came over, hugged her and sat on the bed with her head in his lap. An in the strong embrace of her best friend Piper welcomed the darkness that surrounded her as she fell asleep.

**So, tell me what you think. I know this chapter didn't turn out as good as I had hoped, but it's the best I can do right now. Send me a review on your opinion. I appreciate constructive criticism and opinions. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Peace **

**Wisegirl747**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this chapter I would appreciate more reviews (just saying, you know). My tests have finished so I might be able to update more…yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, anyways. Sorry but this chapter might be a bit short, as I'm super tired and experiencing writer's block at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not yet, but my 200 elephants reached here yesterday. Now does anyone know where I can find a big, big box *goes to ebay and types in big, big box* in the mean time here's the second chapter**

Piper was woken by soft voices, which she could tell were trying hard not to wake her up. As she became more conscious she managed to recognize Drew and Leo's voices. She also became aware of the warm, strong arms that held her while she slept and a heart beating underneath her head.

"…and he's leaving her for that other Roman chick…Rory…Ray…something like that," she recognized Leo's voice mid sentence.

"Reyna, that blond Apollo girl?" Drew's voice came questioningly

"Yeah her. Jason's just going back to the Roman camp, apparently that's what he told her," came the reply

"She's sooooo annoying. Thinking she's better than us because she's a Roman. Even Will can't stand her, and he tries to with everyone. I can't figure out why Jason chose her over Piper."

Piper tried to figure out why her heart hurt so much at each and every mention of Jason, but then the events of the previous day came rushing back to her.

She should have figured it out herself though. The way he barely spoke to her, and was reluctant to do things so minor such as hold her hand and hug her. He had a faraway look in his eyes, which darkened ever so slightly when she came.

As her mind processed the ways in which her heartbreak could have been prevented she became aware of the fact that Drew and Leo's voices had stopped. She felt someone's hand brush away the tears that had leaked from her eyes.

"Piper, honey, are you okay?" she heard Drew asking her.

Instead of making a sarcastic remark like she wanted to about her state, she kept her mouth shut but opened her eyes and locked them with her sisters'. Drew could clearly see Piper's broken heart in her eyes, and Piper saw understanding cross the older girls' face.

But Drew's face was blocked from view as another came into her line of vision. _Leo._ The one who had stayed with her the whole night, and even let her use him as his pillow, as opposed to his best guy friend who had broken her heart and left her to rot.

"Mornin' Beauty Queen! How are you feeling this depressing, rainy day?" he questioned her injecting an extra amount of brightness and clueless ness in his voice.

Piper wanted to glare at him and tell him off, but as soon as she looked in his eyes, she forgot everything, her name, where she was, and the fact that drew was still in the room. The only thing she was aware of was _him._ His mesmerizing eyes, his dark hair, and the fact that is strong, warm arms were around him and the way her body was pressed up to his.

Leo in much the same way was speechless when his eyes met hers. Her beautiful multicoloured eyes were shining with tears, which still streamed her face. Her head was still on his chest and in a way she was hugging him back. He forgot that Drew was still in the room, but even though it was there in the back of his head, he didn't care.

In truth, he had been jealous of Jason when he got both Piper _and_ Reyna. Annabeth got Percy back and Nico had gotten Thalia (much to the disapproval of their fathers and Lady Artemis) and Grover still had Juniper. He had always felt like the third wheel in their relationship when he hung out with both his best friends, together.

Yet, here lay the beautiful girl he had first envied one of his best friends for…his other best friend, Piper, in his arms, not Jason's. As he looked down at her, he wanted to tell her what he was thinking. The way he felt about her and everything, when _she _spoke to him.

"Leo, you're not gonna leave me like…_he_ has are you? You're my friend, I need you here, with me," she said, her gorgeous eyes looking at him like she was about to burst into tears any second. He heard her reluctance to say Jason's name and felt glad. He could feel her warm breath on his face.

Letting out a small, but satisfied sigh at her question he replyed,

"No, Piper, I'm _never _gonna leave you alone, until you tell me to go,"

And with a satisfied look on her face, Piper left the sanctuary of his arms to give him a big hug…maybe being second wasn't so bad after all.

**So please review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter isn't very good, but I tried as hard as I cou**l**d so…I want your opinion on it. Tell me what you like, don't like, the works. Bye for now**

**Peace**

**Wisegirl747**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy all, thank you to every one for the amazing reviews. Now I have something important to say, I plan to update twice on weekends, but this is probably the last time as my exams are coming up. I shall pick up soon after they are finished on the 11****th****. Also, I am sorry for this chapter as it is not as I thought it would be and is not very good.**

**Disclaimer= not just yet, I still haven't found a box big enough for my elephants yet, their running wild all over the house! **

The next morning, Piper was woken by soft snoring in her ear, and the warmth of a body pressed next to hers. Slightly she turned her head, as to not wake the stranger, and saw the innocent face of her best friend in his sleep. She remembered his words from yesterday and Drew's kindness towards her and saw the dark circles and worry lines on Leo's face, and suddenly felt immensely guilty.

Piper was not the kind of girl who made a lot of fuss over something, and even causing someone pain over her made her unhappy. Sighing, she gently removed is arms from around her and swung herself out of bed. It was early, so nobody was really up. She quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair and drew in deep, calming breaths.

_Why was she acting like this? She never cared so much about the way she looked, what was happening to her?_ Then she thought about the boy asleep in her cabin, and her breath started coming faster. _Leo? Was he the reason she was like this?_

No, she thought firmly to herself, _Leo's my best friend, I couldn't ruin that, and…maybe she was just scared of getting her heart broken again. _

As she was pondering over her thoughts, the bathroom had started to fill up. She quickly collected her things, cast one last glancing the mirror, and practically ran to her cabin. As she reached, she was almost disappointed to find her bed empty and made.

Putting on a brave face, she went and began to clean her part of the room. She was miserable, and as the sobs threatened to come when she picked up a photo of her, Jason and Leo, she could feel the worried stares and looks she was getting from her siblings.

She felt someone put their arm around her shoulder and that caused her to look up. She was surrounded by all her cabin mates, who at the moment were looking down at her with very worried expressions.

She hadn't noticed that she was crying, until Lacy handed her a tissue and Mitchell said,

"Piper, honey, you're going to make your self sick. Stop crying, it's hurting all of us, and if it makes you feel any better we'll hunt _him_ down and make him pay, well not _us_ exactly the Apollo kids, but still…"

This caused a soft giggle to escape Piper's lips, but she was saved from replying when she heard the conch horn, signaling for breakfast. Gathering all her energy she said,

"Campers, fall in. Single file line please."

With exasperated sighs her siblings got into line to go to breakfast. Piper got in the front and led the campers of Aphrodite down to the dining pavilion. Looking around Piper noticed that Thalia sat alone at the Zeus table, just like Percy and Nico at their respective tables.

She couldn't help but feel a bit down, _he had left already, without saying goodbye. _No he had tried to say it, but Piper had refused to listen. As she sat down on her table, Leo caught her eye and winked, just before turning back to face his own siblings.

Blushing slightly at Drew's raised eyebrow Piper turned back to her own table. _Maybe her best friend wasn't a bad choice after all. _

**I know it's terrible. But I wanted to put something out, and it's too short and thing. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. Sorry for the fail of this chaper.**

**Peace**

_**Wisegirl747**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thank you all sooooo much for your amazing reviews, I love you all, they just made me so happy. They are the reason that I am updating now, even though im supposed to be studying for exams :S, but I will try t o update this and my other story "Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune" as soon as I can. **

**Disclaimer: Unless Rick Riordan is a fourteen year old girl, I don't think so…**

Piper couldn't focus on any of her activities the entire morning. Leo kept crossing her mind time and time again, his dark hair, his soft voice…

"Piper? Piper, are you okay?" she heard a voice say and her trace-like state was broken, and she focused her eyes on Mitchell's face.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, completely confused.

"Jeez Piper, focus. I was just saying that it looks like it's going to rain, I think we should finish up here, and head to the cabin. Plus I think if their hair gets wet I think all the girls are going to freak out." He added the last part in a whisper, but which was still heard by most of the girls.

She looked up at the sky and was shocked to see that it was completely covered in dark clouds. Looking at the mob of worried girls, fussing over their hair, make-up and clothes, Piper nodded at Mitchell and told him to go tell all the guys to pack up their equipment, while she went to help the girls put away all their archery equipment.

As they were heading back up to their cabin, the clouds broke and the rain started pouring down on them. All of them squealed and began running towards their cabin, they weren't the only ones; everyone who was outside began sprinting to find any form of shelter.

Everyone that is, except Piper. She was rooted on the spot, she didn't know why but maybe it was the fact that the first time that Jason had told her he loved her in the heavy downpour.

*****_**Flashback***_

"…_but its raining really hard Jason, where are we going? I have to take care of my cabin-mates." A soaked Piper called out through the thundering of the heavy rain._

"_Just a little farther, come on Pipes, I thought you were tougher than this, or did the Aphrodite kids get to you?" came the unruffled reply. _

_Gritting her teeth, and holding back a curse, Piper ploughed on, occasionally tripping over the rocks jutting from the ground. At least Jason hand was around hers, guiding her, otherwise she would have gotten lost in the heavy sheets of rain pouring down on them. _

"_Ah…here we are, Pipes, relax," Jason's voice barely reached her in the rain. _

_Shielding her eyes from the rain, Piper examined her surroundings. They were in a sort of clearing it the woods but as she strained to see the rest; her view was blocked by a figure, which she then recognized as Jason._

_He stood in front of her, holding both of her hands with both of his. When he started speaking, Piper had to strain very hard to hear him, even though he was practically yelling, but what she did manage to hear warmed her heart. _

"_Piper…I like you a lot, you know that right?" he paused her waiting for her response, and she just nodded. "…Well, I have something I've wanted to tell you for a while…"_

_All of Piper's previous annoyance at him vanished as she realized how nervous he was, which was something she had never even imagined before. Lost in her own little world, she almost lost what Jason had said…just almost._

"_Piper McLean, I love you. And I promise to stand with you as forever."_

_With tears in her eyes Piper hugged Jason as hard as she could, and whispered back,_

"_I promise to stay with you forever, too Jason."_

_***End Flashback***_

Piper was suddenly brought back to Earth when she felt someone tapping her shoulder, jumping up in surprise and pulling her dagger out, Piper found herself face to face with non other than his best friend, Leo.

"Hey, Beauty Queen, as amazing as it is standing out in the rain staring of into space, but don't you think we should get out of this before we get hypothermia," **[AN: is that an illness you can get by coldness?] **

Luckily for Piper the cold rain hid the warm tears that had leaked out of her eyes, she didn't need his sympathy right now, and she didn't want to hurt him either.

"Um…yeah, let's get out of this…wait how'd you know I was still out here?"

"Your siblings are really worried, and I was passing by your cabin and decided to pop in to…um…anyways I volunteered to come out here and look for you, because all of them were worried about their hair and make-up, and Zeus knows what." He said looking slightly uncomfortable.

Realizing that it was her fault that he was nervous, she smiled warmly at him as he led them towards her cabin. Upon reaching the door, Piper looked up at him and said,

"Thanks Leo, for coming to look for me."

And on that note, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him swiftly on the cheek. With that she turned on her heel and walked into her cabin, only glancing behind her once. She was happy to see that Leo was still staring at her in shock. _What had she done to deserve such an amazing best friend? She'll never know_

**So…please tell me what you thought of it. I managed to put in some past Jasper fluff, not it's the aim of my story. Please review with your thoughts and questions, I love getting feedback, it makes me happy, and it makes me update, so press that button. **

**Wisegirl747**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi every one, so I'll get it over with, W-O-W. I got the most reviews last chapters, I love you all so much, and you inspired me to write more, and most of all you made me reallyyyy happy. I really appreciate what you all say, it helps me to write, but please excuse this chapter if it is bad, because I cant think of what to write. **

**DEDEBUG****9****: thank you and I think they are too. That's great, maybe it'll happen in the book too.**

**TheDaughterofNyx: ****Thanks, he's one of mine too. And that's awesome, we're amazing 14 year olds :P**

**AnnabethChaserocks: ****I think so too, Jason's not really fit for Piper.**

**Ethereal Plethor****a****: Haha, I honestly think he might do it, with him you never know **

**And to all those who wanted me to update soon: here you go :D**

**Chapter 5**

Piper sighed as she managed to reach the top of the climbing wall before all the rest of her siblings, so she sat down on the top, which was relatively lava free. This gave her time to herself to think.

Leo hadn't spoken to her since that incident, which was almost week ago, and without him Piper had plunged into depression, she stayed quiet most of the time. It seemed that Leo was deliberately avoiding her.

At meals he wouldn't look at her, he never visited anymore, and he never spoke to her either. _Maybe I you took it too far, too quickly_ the voice in her head said…maybe she had. But how was she to apologize to him if he didn't even speak to her?

Shaking her head and looking around her, Piper noticed that most people had reached the top, and were watching the progress of the few people who were struggling. After they had reached up, Piper led them back down very carefully.

"Okay guys, you can have a 20 minute break before we have sparring so you can go do whatever you want, but just don't be late, or Annabeth will kill you," She told her siblings. Hearing this they all dispersed in different directions. Piper then turned around and went to the one place she always went to be alone, the beach.

Sitting herself down on the soft golden sand Piper brought her legs to her chest and placed her chin on top of them, and then she just looked out at the beautiful waves. But the serenity vanished when the winds picked up and started blowing her chocolate brown hair in all directions. It was getting really annoying now, since Drew and Lacy had properly cut it, so now it reached almost up to her slender waist.

Combing her fingers through her long hair Piper didn't hear the soft footsteps coming towards her, or the crunching of sand under those shoes. But she did realize when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around quickly, and unsheathing her knife in the process.

"Really Beauty Queen, why is it that every time that I come around you start pointing your dagger at me. That can hurt some one you know?"

That voice, the voice she hadn't heard for almost a week made her freeze on the spot. Then a hand waved in front of her face,

"Um, Piper, are you okay? Did I scare you or something?" his worried voice reached her through the haze and she shook herself out of her trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for your concern, but it is slightly late after leaving it off for a week." She replied rather coldly and sarcastically. Truthfully, she was annoyed at him, but more so at her self. _I must be delusional, why would he ever even want me? I think that we're only supposed to be friends and nothing else._ But she was already in too deep to back out. She would never look at Leo the way she had done before this whole mess happened.

Leo took in a deep breath and said, "Look, I'm really sorry about that, I just needed time to think."

"About what?" Piper replied, all the coldness had left her voice only to be replaced by confusion.

"You…Piper, you see the thing is that I do like you, but I don't know how to make you stop hurting, it's killing me, and I don't want to give you even more pain, not that I would ever do that on purpose, ever, but…" his voice trailed off as he was a loss for words.

"Leo, just being with you makes me happy, when your not there I literally die." Piper said, and her words perked Leo up.

"Really?" and when she nodded, his face grew serious "then I'm really sorry about this past week, you must really hate me, huh?"

"Eh…not that much, I won't kill you just yet." Piper said smirking at him.

Grinning Leo put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up next to him.

_Wait a second; did he just admit that he had feelings for her too?_

She almost voiced her question, but then Leo spoke as if reading her thoughts,

"And yes, Beauty Queen, I did just say that I like you." He said smiling down at her.

Smiling at nothing in particular, Piper put her head on Leo's shoulder and the two continued to watch the waves, even long after the sun had set in the distant horizon

**So, what do you think? I put in some fluffiness now, and their first kiss isn't that far behind :P**. **Please do tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it, thank you everyone, and until next time**

**Wisegirl747**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy everyone…IM BACKKK! :) my exams are finally finished, so I can update again…YAY! Thank you for all the amazing reviews…so I will update today and probably tomorrow…but I am going to be out of town from Friday to Wednesday, because im moving (again) so we have to go check out the houses and schools and stuff. But I will update soon. So thank you to ****xXGred-ForgeXx**** ,****Anastasia Laurels****, ****C-Nuggets N.L****, ****Kit-Kat 4eva****, ****DEDEBUG9****, ****MelRose520****, ****TheDaughterofNy****x, and ****SmartAndProudOfIt**** for reviewing.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to 3 of my best friends, Ahla, Misha & Iman, who were so surprised when they found out I wrote stories on the net. I love y'all, even though you might not read this. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, but I'm getting it all for my birthday this year *evil grin*, anyways here's chapter 6**

Piper's good mood had increased greatly since her talk on the beach with Leo, much to the relief of her siblings. She was extremely sunny and bouncy, way too early in the morning, and on top of that she was all showered _and_ dressed, which was unlike her as she was usually _not _a morning, let all the Aphrodite cabin members tell you that from experience, an experience they defiantly did _not_ want to revisit, they all valued their lives to much. That was the reason that Piper was usually woken up by a new kid.

But today, their head counselor seemed to be acting strangely happy, and not grumpy or depressed, which was a good thing, because they weren't used to seeing the usually strong girl break down. I mean she was able to stand up to _Drew_ of all people, especially _before _she had a change of heart. Now to accomplish _that_ feat took a lot of courage because Drew used to be plain _scary_…

Anyways, grinning Piper told everyone to get up, or they'd miss breakfast, which made everyone speed up. Through the chaos of Gucci shoes and Chanel skirts, Drew approached her younger sister, lightly tapped her on the shoulder and said,

"Piper? Are you okay?"

"Defiantly, why?" came the wayy to excited and hyper response from the head counselor, who nodded her head vigorously, with a huge smile on her face as if to prove her point to the elder girl.

"Well, let's just say getting you up itself is an extremely dangerous task, but seeing you awake _early in the morning, without have to shove you off the bed and jumping back, _is well…new…" Drew finished her statement with uncertainty.

Acting oblivious to her sister's discomfort, Piper laughed and said,

"I know, but I don't know, today I just woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep, I guess I'm too excited to do anything boring, like sleep."

Raising a perfect eyebrow at the excited tone in Piper's voice, Drew lowered her voice ever so slightly, and bent down a little bit, till her face was opposite that of her sisters'.

"So, who's the guy then Piper?" she asked looking into Piper's eyes

"I don't know what you're talking about." Piper said. Drew might have believed her, but for the fact that towards the end her voice trembled ever so slightly, she broke eye contact and a rosy blush was creeping up the girl's cheeks.

"Sure you do…don't you lie to me, I can see it in your eyes. Who is it?" when she didn't get a response from the suddenly silent girl standing in front of her she pressed her point, "Is it someone who's dating someone else, like Nico or Percy or Travis? Please tell me its not Will…who is he…your driving me insane come one Piper you have to tell me."

"NO!" came the outraged response

"But at least I got you to admit it _is _a guy…"

Then Drew grabbed her younger sister's shoulders and began shaking her, gently, and began prattling off random names that popped into her head,

"Is it…Connor Stoll?"

"Um…never."

"Butch?"

"GAK…no!"

"Clovis?"

"Nope."

"Jake Mason"

"No way."

"Ummm…Leo?" she said wildly, running out of guys to offer her sister, and what surprised her most was that Piper immediately blushed a lot deeper, and went back to staring at her shoes (which admittedly, were cute). With the lack of witty comments coming from her sister, Drew was able to put the pieces all together.

"Sooo…Piper…" Drew said slowly and surprisingly calmly, as opposed to how excited she felt inside, "How was your trip to the beach yesterday? Meet anyone special there? A special best friend, a certain son of Hephaestus?" Drew's smile grew as Piper's cheeks turned even redder than before. So in a loud voice, which made every head in the room turn towards her.

"Wait, so this guy that you are _totally in love with_ is L…" Her sentence was cut of as Piper's hand clasped sharp across her mouth, preventing any sound from escaping it.

"Excuse us for like a second." She heard Piper tell the group of surprised Aphrodite children, who they were leaving behind in their wake, as she was practically dragged across the room to the bathroom, with Piper's hand still across her mouth.

Closing the door behind her, Piper stood in front of the door, with her arms crossed and eyes murderous.

"What were you thinking, Drew? Its not even proper yet! You can't just go around telling everyone this stuff, especially the biggest gossipers in camp!" Taking a deep breath Piper just shook her head and in a softer more gentle voice she continued,

"Just don't tell anyone…when we want to, we will ourselves. Okay?"

"Fine, I promise not to tell anyone." Drew said almost as silently. "But we're not done talking about this…'kay?"

"Um…yeah, sure, whatever." came the response, as the pair walked out into the room full of people hastily moving away from the bathroom door, as if to pretend as if they weren't eavesdropping. Sighing, Piper told them to get into a line as she walked them down to the dining pavilion.

Upon seeing Leo, a bit of Piper's previous blush returned, getting deeper as he subtly winked at her. Grinning widely, both Drew and Piper sat side by side, and began with their morning meal.

**Soo, how do you all like it? I know it's a bit late, but I couldn't help it. So please tell me what you think and please review with your comments. Thank you to all my fans and reviewers, you are the reason I keep writing. I love you all**

_**WiseGirl747**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone…I'm BACK! Thank you to** **everyone**** who reviewed. Your comments made my day, and I love you all :) so anyways thanks to ****Whispering Memories**** and ****TheDaughterofNy****x for pointing out my incorrect spelling of definitely as "defiantly"…hope I spell it right next time :P**

**Sorry if this chapter is badd :( im trying to write this story while talking to my best friend, whose aspiration before I move, is to put a lot of make-up on me :/ and I don't pre-plan my stories, which I know I should, but I write them in a hour or so and post them, which is why some chapters are easier to write than others:P and while writing this chapter I'm experiencing writer's block.**

**Thanks to: ****Anastasia Laurels , C-Nuggets N.L , iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, DEDEBUG9, TheDaughterofNyx, I'mDifferent-GetOverIt, MelRose520, flipntwist, lmsmonkey18, Whispering Memories and Green30.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I wish I did.**

…**..**

"Alright-y guys, good job today! Personally, I think you're right…dogs _are_ better than cats, but hey, you can't win in an argument against a daughter of Hecate…you might just be _turned_ into one of those animals, which would _not_ be fun…Anyways, I think you guys deserve a break today so you're all free in the afternoon as all of your classes have been cancelled…for today. Lacy…_only_ for today, okay? We really_ don't _need a recap of last month, now do we? OMG…I just sounded like Drew there…sorry Lacy," Piper was talking to her siblings, giving them a rundown on what they would be doing that afternoon, who at the moment were laughing at Piper's last comment, and the way she freaked out, and that her voice went _so_ high that it went up an octave.

"Sorry Drew," Piper said to the older girl, who didn't seem very angry at the comment though, and she just shook her head in acceptance, as she was laughing to hard to actually form, but she was laughing at Piper more than the comment.

Looking at the group of laughing Aphrodite kids, some of who were even rolling on the floor laughing, she just shook her head, and turned to walk away, with a final reminder,

"Remember to be in the cabin at least 15 minutes before dinner, 'kay? I'm off, bye" Piper called over her shoulder as she walked away from her group of siblings. It had been about a week since Piper's conversation with Drew, but everyone had figured out that there was something between Piper and Leo.

As per usual of Piper, when alone and free, she'd just go down to the beach. It relaxed her. So she hurried on, until she reached her final destination. As she gazed at the familiar sight of the crystal clear turquoise water, and the golden sand that glittered in the sunlight, her breathing slowed down, and she slowed her pace down to a walk.

After a few minutes of silence, with only the waves crashing on the beach, Piper heard familiar footsteps running up behind her. She turned around just in time to get a huge bear hug from Leo. She hadn't seen him in a couple of days, except at meals because he was working on something with Nyssa, but he wouldn't tell Piper what it was. So she spent time with Annabeth and Thalia, who at the moment were off doing something for Chiron. And Juniper was probably either with Grover or playing games with the satyrs, who did not like to be interrupted during playtime with the wood nymphs…let Piper tell you that from experience.

Anyways, so it was a shock to see him here, but her shock turned into joy pretty quickly…Leo _still _managed to make her happy, just by being around her, but she hadn't fallen into depression by his absence, because he had told her that he was working on something important.

"Hey, Pipes! Surprised to see me? Did you miss me?" Leo asked her. In response, Piper just rolled her eyes, and shook her head at his childishness, and then she turned her back to him, facing the brilliant blue sea once more.

Unsatisfied by her lack of response, Leo stepped in front of Piper, blocking her line of vision, causing her to look straight into his eyes.

"So, since I finally managed to get your undivided attention…I have a gift for you!" seeing her confused expression, Leo continued. "It's what I was working on with Nyssa, it would have been finished earlier, but it's the only thing I've ever had problems making, which is why I needed her help." Leo finished blushing slightly and looking sheepish, for the fact that he needed help in making Piper a gift. Then he handed Piper a smallish, cream coloured, square shaped box, tied up in a silver ribbon.

Looking at Leo with undisguised curiosity, Piper tugged on the silver ribbon, and then she lifted the lid. In the midst of lots of silver tissue paper, nestled the most beautiful locket Piper had ever seen.

It was in the shape of a heart, which had engravings of vines and leaves running across its edges, and on the center her name had been engraved in a cursive script. It hung on a silver chain, the same colour as the charm. Opening it, she saw that there was place in it for a small picture. Looking up, Piper whispered a "Thank you" and hugged Leo as hard as she possibly could, who after second returned the gesture. Lifted her head from Leo's chest she looked up and smiled at him.

He looked down at her smiling face, and he leant down, and kissed her. And after about a second of shock Piper responded, and didn't let go till they were both out of breath. Grinning widely, Piper hugged him once more then let go.

"How do you put this thin on? Could you help me Leo?" She asked while fiddling with the locket, and eventually putting it in his outstretched hand. She lifted her hair, which really was becoming a nuisance, to help Leo put the locket on her. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and at his soft touch she closed her eyes. Once on, Piper turned around and hugged Leo again, and just sat there with him the whole evening, till the dinner conch blew.

Right now Piper was in heaven, but little did she know her whole world was about to topple over…

…

**I know its cruel to end it like this but please bear with me. So please tell me what you guys think, I was having writers bloc while writing it, which was why it took so long to up. SUMMER HAS OFFICAILLY STARTE TODAY, so I will defiantly be updating more…until move countries (again) but then I will be up and running as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Wisegirl747**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohmygod! Im soooo sorry for not updating any sooner. I was really busy packing and all. Anyways, I updated as soon as I could. Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry I can't personally thank you, but all the reviews made my day. I'm sorry if this chapter's really short, but my next update, which will come soon, will be longer.**

**On another note I got very eye opening constructive criticism from ****my-silver-lining****. I'm really sorry if Piper and Leo are a bit OOC. But I'll try to make use of your advice. Thanks for that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own PJO. Clear? Good? On with the story. **

**Piper's PoV **

Leo and Piper held hands as they walked towards the commons area.

As the two parted ways to their cabins for dinner, Piper simply couldn't keep the smile off her face. She practically skipped into her cabin to lead her siblings off to the dining hall. Everyone immediately picked up on her happy mood and raised a brow questioningly. She just closed her eyes and shook her head, still smiling hugely. Drew guessed it was something to do with Leo, but before she had a chance to voice her question in, to her little sister, Piper spoke up,

"Alright-y everyone. Line up or we'll all be late for dinner. They have Italian today, so I'm guessing you guys wouldn't want to miss that. It's a nice break from the barbeque, don't you think?" Everyone just took their place in line, obediently, some nodding in agreement to Piper, others going back to their conversations since before Piper had walked in. Drew then stepped behind Piper, in her second spot. As they walked she sped up and walked to Piper, just respectfully walking a little bit behind her.

"So, what's up Piper…why so happy?" Clearly the elder girl hadn't learnt from their previous encounter, and Piper just shook her head at the girl and began walking on. She heard Drew sigh at her lack of co-operation, but to Piper's relief she let the subject go…_for now._ Everyone knew how good Drew was at getting her way with things, but then again she had changed a lot since then. _And_ she hadn't threatened anyone in this past week at all.

Once Drew was out of her mind, Piper's thoughts wondered over to Leo, but then she focused on other thoughts buzzing around her head like a swarm of angry bees. She never used to be this girly...what had happened to her? These days all she seemed to do was think about guys and her appearance. This wasn't her. But this is what happened to anyone who spent too much time in the Aphrodite cabin with the Aphrodite kids…but Piper liked to relax and have fun.

Sure, having a facial and reading a fashion magazine wasn't on top of her favourite things to do list, but she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. Also all the techniques that the Aphrodite kids used were great stress relievers, something which Piper needed every other day or so. Maybe letting loose and having fun wasn't that bad.

Piper smiled to herself as they reached the dining pavilion and they took their seats on their assigned picnic table. Piper looked around the pavilion and noticed that they had arrived early and most of the other cabins were _just_ filing in. Thalia, Nico and Percy walked in together, chatting and laughing, as they were the only children of the Big Three, and they didn't really have any cabin mates to lead down to the pavilion. They then separated and each sat on their respective parents' tables, alone.

Piper wondered what it would be like to do things alone. Eat alone, sleep alone, even have some lessons alone. She knew the three had classes together, but it must have been lonely. She couldn't imagine doing anything alone. Se would have had a mental breakdown on her first day!

As she moved to turn her head back to her own table when Leo caught her eye and sent her a small smile which she happily returned. The two had decided that they weren't going to keep their relationship silent because they knew how badly _that_ could end for them, especially with Piper being related to Drew. They also decided that they weren't going to shout it out. If someone asked them, they would simply say yes, they could just blend in with all the other couples milling around at camp.

Piper looked back towards her table and was relieved to see that no one had noticed her glance. _She_ was _not_ ready to deal with all the Aphrodite drama that her siblings would provide for her, not just yet.

Piper loaded her plate with pasta and turned towards one of the newer Aphrodite campers who had just come to camp two days prior. She began to talk to her new sister, whose name was Angela, and discovered that they had many things in common. She had _finally_ found another Aphrodite camper who didn't like make-up or designer clothes as much as the rest seemed to. Talking to her, Piper could imagine that the new girl would be feeling overwhelmed and scared. Just like she had been when she first arrived at camp. But she had had two friends looking after her at that time, Leo and…_Jason_. One ended up leaving her after promising her that he would be there forever, the other was still by her side after all this time and she couldn't be happier. The two sat and discussed normal things, like books and movies not including clothes or make-up, at which Drew just good-naturedly rolled her eyes.

Piper and Rose's conversation was cut short when Chiron stomped his hooves on the ground, calling far silence and attention. Then he raised his voice and began to speak.

"Today, we will be welcoming back an old camper and hero. I want all of you to treat him with the same amount of respect that you do to others around you, do not use the face that he is a Roman to be disrespectful." At that he stopped and turned to glare at everyone who nodded in return. Piper noticed his gaze lasted longer on the Hermes children than everyone else.

Then he turned and brought someone very familiar forward. Thalia's eyes lit up for a second, then she glanced at Piper, and she turned to frown at that person. That someone had golden blonde hair and was well toned. He had a small scar above his lip, which Piper knew was from when he tried to eat a stapler when he was two. Those unforgettable sky-blue eyes found Piper's colourful ones almost instantly.

"Please, welcome back… Jason Grace."

**Okay so please reviewww! I want to know what you guys think of this. Lets try to reach 75 reviews or above. Remember…reviews make me update faster ;)**

_**Wisegirl747**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm reallyyyyy sorry for the late update, but my laptop crashed **_**again**_** and this chapter got deleted. So this is actually the third attempt at this chapter, and this is one of the hardest chapters I've ever written, so I hope nothing goes wrong. Anyways thanks to my 75****th**** reviewer,****….**** Here's your cookie (::). I hope you enjoy this chapter, here's chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Rick Riordan, so I don't own PJO. **

**Chapter 9**

Piper stared at the tall, slim figure with her mouth hanging slightly open, as the figure made its way towards the Zeus table and an equally surprised Thalia, whose eyes didn't leave his face the whole time he had been in the pavilion. Piper's multi-coloured eyes followed him and watched his every move. As she watched Jason, she noticed Leo, Nico, Percy and Annabeth all looking shocked but sending him very hostile looks that made Piper shudder and want to crawl and hide under the table and hide, even though they weren't directed towards her.

She heard a soft growl to her right and she turned to see Drew giving Jason a glare that would have given even Kronos a run for his money and would have scared Gaia back into the earth. Piper saw Jason shudder ever so slightly under the pressure of the various looks that were being sent his way by everyone in the pavilion. It was like someone had hit mute on everyone the moment Jason had walked, in as the silence was as thick as fog, surrounding all of them, centered around Jason.

A couple of people were pointing and whispering softly. The whispers were like hundreds of bees buzzing around the otherwise silent pavilion. Piper noticed that she got a couple of looks too, but they were more worried and sympathetic, compared to the hostile ones that those people were giving Jason. Did everyone know about what had happened between them?

All the attention was focused on Jason. Firstly he was a son of one of the Big Three, and more specifically, Zeus (or Jupiter), who just happened to be the Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods. Secondly, he had broken Piper's heart, and people actually like her a lot, considering she wasn't like Drew used to be. And to top it off he was Roman, the Roman camp leader to be exact. But while he had been staying here, he had at least been accepted and even gotten close enough with some people to call them friends, but now the situation was very different for him. Piper even saw Clarisse look at her, then back at Jason, and the daughter of Ares started fingering her (second) electric spear, Maimer (or Lamer as it was more commonly known as).

The bulky daughter of Ares had easily befriended Piper, much to the surprise and amusement of some others *cough*the Stoll's*cough*. But Clarisse had confided in Piper that she reminded her of Silena Beauregard. From Clarisse, that was a huge compliment as Silena had been her closest friend before she had died a hero, in the battle against Kronos.

Anyways, a few seconds after Jason had sat down; Thalia put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The blonde had been sitting hunched up, and had put his head in his hands, probably to block the many stares that continued his way. As Thalia smiled at him, his forlorn expression uplifted ever so slightly, and hugged her in the best way he possibly could while they were both sitting down. Piper had realized that Thalia wouldn't act towards Jason in the same hostile way that the others would. He was her "baby brother", as she loved to call him, and she barely got to see him as he _was_ a Roman camper.

Piper was actually thankful to the elder (or was she now younger?) girl. She didn't want Jason to feel rejected and uncomfortable just because of her. That would make them no better than the Romans, and Piper really didn't want to be _anything _like them.

Chiron cleared his throat awkwardly and the simple sound was extremely loud in the silent ceiling-less pavilion. The small action, however, broke the noise barrier and hundreds of voices came gushing out so fast that the sound made Piper's head spin. Everyone either forgot, or chose to ignore Jason's presence in the pavilion. Thalia's protective and quite scary glare helped too. As the pressure was lifted off of him, Piper saw Jason give out a huge sigh of relief and glance her way once again. Though almost everyone had gone back to their meals, Piper noticed that they kept shooting glances at the blonde son of Jupiter, and a select few; Percy, Nico, Leo, Annabeth, Drew and Clarisse still continued giving him angry looks. Jason looked up and his clear sky-blue eyes locked themselves with Piper's colourful ones. She could clearly see all the emotions running through his eyes, there was pain and sadness, a little spark of hope and last of all a very desperate, longing, pleading look. Piper could sum up all these emotions into one small sentence; he wanted her back.

Piper coming to this insulting conclusion broke eye contact angrily and turned back around to face her own table. She got a worried glance from Leo, and tried to smile at him for reassurance, but she could tell that it didn't work out so well as instead of relaxing; he got even more tense and switched between watching her carefully and glaring at Jason angrily. She had known that Leo would react the way he was since the moment Jason had walked into the pavilion. She had maybe even anticipated the Drew and Clarisse would act the way they were, they were both really protective of her. But Percy, Annabeth and Nico had all considered Jason as a friend. They had put their differences aside and didn't mind that Jason was a Roman while they were all Greek, apart from Nico's occasional joke on the topic. Now it seemed as if they had chosen her over Jason which made her heart swell in happiness, knowing that she had such good friends.

The entire Aphrodite table was silent and her siblings, like Leo, kept switching between shooting her sympathetic looks and glaring angrily at Jason. The new girl, Angela, looked confused and lost, Piper made a mental note to ask Mitchell or Lacy to tell her something. She was pretty sure that they knew most of what had happened, Piper hadn't told anyone, other than drew and Leo, yet they all seemed to know what was going on. Piper just gave them a small smile and looked down at her plate and suddenly her pasta didn't look as appetizing as it had before. For the rest of the meal, Piper barely even picked on her food, even though it was her favourite. Her head was full of various thoughts, most of which circulated around the fact that Jason, _Jason_, had returned to camp Half Blood.

As soon as Piper noticed people getting up and starting to leave the pavilion, she broke out of her small trance and looked around the table to check if everyone was done with their food. Everyone had done and were now chatting and gossiping among themselves, occasionally speaking to someone who had gotten up to leave the pavilion. She called to the entire table that it was time to leave, and they all obediently got up and started making their way out of the dining pavilion. They could all detect the change in Piper's mood since the time when she had practically skipped into the cabin in a very bubbly mood, to now when her facial expression was blank. As she turned to leave, Piper could feel many pairs of eyes watching her as she exited, following her group of siblings who were all laughing and gossiping loudly. She was sure that Leo and Jason were among the people who were watching her as she silently left.

As she focused on their words, she realized that her siblings _weren't_ gossiping at all. In fact they were all insulting Jason in English, French, Latin, Greek and whichever other language they knew. It was really unlike the Aphrodite cabin, like a dumb Annabeth or a non-crabby Mr. D.

As they reached the Aphrodite cabin, Piper instructed them all that they had an hour before lights out and told them not to get into _too _much trouble. Her words were normal but the voice that came out of her voice was not hers, it was strangely flat and robotic. Piper just shook her head and concentrated her attention on Drew. "I'm just going to step outside for a little while, just make sure nothing goes _too_ wrong, okay?"

Piper just looked at the elder girl until she nodded, a little frightened by the foreign look in the young girl's eyes. Getting the right response from Drew, Piper all but ran out of her cabin and towards the beach. If she weren't a daughter of Aphrodite, she could have been a daughter of Poseidon the way she loved the beach and the water. As Piper all but raced the whole way to the beach, she was fighting back tears.

Jason _always_ had to ruin the good things in her life. Piper had vowed _never_ to shed another tear over him again. He just wasn't worth it. She had been strong through much harder times in her life. She would _not_ break this time. Jason Grace would not control her or her choices in life. She didn't need him like she had thought she did. She never had needed him. Jason Grace was out of her life and was _not_ going to come back in just to ruin everything again. She was Piper McLean. And Jason Grace was never, _never_, going to ruin her life ever again.

Coming to this realization, Piper stopped in her tracks and her pooling eyes dried up. She took a deep, cleansing breath. _Jason Grace was out of her life for good._ Those words made she smile ever so slightly, as she got to the golden beach, her breathing evened out and her heartbeat, which had been so loud, quietened down. The sun had long disappeared, but the silvery moonlight made the beach and the water breath taking. The beauty and serenity of the beach calmed her down and she couldn't help but smile. _ She had finally gotten rid of Jason. _

Piper felt a light tap on her shoulder and her smile grew wider. _Leo. _It had always been Leo. He was sweet, caring and a great friend. It was him, not Jason. She spun around, her smile still on her lips, and the words thank you right on the tip of her tongue, when her words froze in her mouth and her sweet smile dropped. The words were now long forgotten and her new and improved good mood also vanished, because standing 10 cm, directly in front of her, with his hand resting lightly on his shoulder, his eyes staring intently into hers, was none other than…Jason Grace.

**WOW! I hope I never, never have to write that again. It is the most annoying chapter I've ever written; third time's a charm, right? ;) Anyways, please, please, please review…they make me happy. Remember to review and you all get a cookie. Any flames will be used to bake these cookies. (::)**

_**WiseGirl747**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Um…hi! Please don't kill me! I know, I haven't updated in ages, but I have a valid reason. I've moved countries (again) and I was really busy packing and unpacking and school…GAH! I'm reallyyyy sorry :/ but on the bright side, I write whenever I can so I have the chapters written down, so I just have to type them up. Also its my birthday on the 10****th****, so I felt that I should really update as a birthday present to myself. :P if that makes any sense. **

**Another thing, this isn't actually how I was planning to write this chapter, but Leo and Jason had a different idea, as this chapter is completely different, and leads to much more drama. *Sigh***

**Also… ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Holy! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Congrats to my 100****th**** reviewer kimikumexi , and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far…I love you guys so much :), you're my inspiration and the reason I keep writing. Enough of my rambling now, on with the story **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is not a 14, almost 15 (YAY!) year old girl, so no, I don't own PJO. Sorry if characters are a bit OOC. **

"Hey Piper." Came the all too familiar voice which brought back all the good memories of their times together, her mind completely skipping over their fateful last meeting on the beach, in almost the exact same spot. But the casual tone in his voice in his voice irritated her to no end, as if nothing had happened to them and these whole past two months, they had been completely normal and at ease with each other, if not together then close friends at least. Piper was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed _him_ speaking to her, just almost.

"So, I saw you leaving your cabin and I followed you here, you always did come to the beach when you were upset. But I'm guessing that right now you're probably upset about me. Me, being here, coming back. But I want to…no I _need_ to explain, if you'll listen to me." Here he paused waiting for Piper to answer his question, to which she just nodded woodenly, and gestured for him to continue.

"You're so beautiful," He muttered under his breath, before continuing, "I know that I shouldn't have done what I did. Left like I did, breaking your heart in the process." He said in answer to Piper's skeptically raised brow. He sighed heavily and continued "I shouldn't have left you for Reyna, that was wrong of me," Piper flinched slightly at _her name_, seeing Jason back had made her raw again, and his hand on her shoulder tightened. "When I got to the Roman Camp, got back with Reyna, I was happy, at least for a little while. I had to force myself no think of you…it was too painful. After two or so weeks, I started to realize that I wasn't happy with Reyna, and I couldn't figure out why. She gave me anything I wanted, but I still wasn't happy."

"And just the day before yesterday, I figured it out. I knew why I wasn't happy with Reyna, because I kept looking for you in her, looking but not finding you. You weren't there, and I couldn't stop thinking about you, your laugh, your smile, your eyes. So I had a huge fight with Reyna. I told her I was still in love with you, she refused to listen, and she kept trying to make me stay. She kept telling me that you were hopeless and that I had no hope with the Greeks. Surprisingly Lupa let me come. Maybe she had sensed how depressed I was and much I needed to come here, how much I needed you an-"

"Or maybe she just wanted to get rid of you, I really wouldn't blame her." An all too familiar voice said coldly from behind Piper. She nearly got whiplash from how fast she turned her head to spot the source of the voice. Leo stepped out of the shadows, and Jason removed his hand from Piper's shoulder taking a step back as Leo stepped forward. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him, before turning to Jason with a hostile glare, who was staring at his arm with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He looked down, straight into Piper's eyes, his own full of hurt and betrayal, and when he spoke again his voice was hard and almost hostile, with poorly concealed anger, and his blue eyes smoldered into Piper's."

"I don't know what you mean, _Leo._" He said his name with contempt.

"I mean that you're a good for nothing little twit who depends on others to do his dirty work for him-"This time _he _was cut off by a very pissed of Jason, you yelled, "Me? I do that? What about you then, oh great Leo?" He said, practically spitting out Leo's name in his rage. "Do you remember what happened after the war? I helped you get together with Reyna-"

Once again, he was cut off by Leo who yelled out and indignant "I have no idea what you're talking about." His front was good, but Piper knew him well enough to tell when he was lying, and this was one of those times, she noticed the way his scared gaze flitted to her for a brief second and the way his arm tensed and tightened around her, squashing her to his side. She frowned at him slightly as Jason's words sunk in. Leo. With Reyna. _Reyna?_

But Leo had assured her that he had had nothing to do with the girl, and in fact he had often joined Piper in insulting both Jason and Reyna, when she felt down. Piper's head was swimming with thoughts about Leo and Reyna. Leyna? Reo? When Jason spoke again, with barely concealed anger in his voice.

"Of course you do! You were with her for most of the summer. She told me about all your secret meetings and messages. In fact she showed me the letter you sent her, what? Two weeks ago? About how you were sorry and how betrayed you felt that she chose me over you and how much you still loved her. Did you forget about that so quickly…or did you just not tell Piper about this uh…relationship?"

Catching the shifty, guilty look on Leo's face and the narrow eyed suspicion on Piper's, his mouth twitched into a knowing almost scarily evil smirk. "Oh, so you _didn't _tell her. This is good." He let out a laugh "And you call me a good for nothing twit, what about you? Wait till Piper hears about what happened over the summer, why you lied to her. I'm sure her opinion of you will change drastically." His voice was now soft and amused, which had a strange almost cruel smirk on his face. Also, Jason's accusation and Leo's guilt made her even more suspicious.

Her anger and confusion filled her and she wiggled her way out of Leo's grasp. She then turned to face the two boys, with her hands on her hips, her multi-coloured eyes blazing angrily at them. Maybe Lady Artimis was right, boys were a complete waste of time. Taking a deep breath of the cool evening air to calm herself down, she fixed the two boys with a glare, which caused them both to look away from where they had been staring at her curiously.

"Okay," She said with suppressed anger in her voice. "What is going on here?" The two looked up at her guiltily, and surprisingly they were both blushing lightly. "Leo, what _is_ he _talking_ about? You and Reyna? What the hell is he going on about?" Jason opened his mouth about to answer her question, but he was quickly silenced by a hostile glare sent his way by Piper.

Truth be told, both boys were slightly scared of her. Neither of them had actually ever seen her_ this_ angry before, and clearly when she got really angry, she became really scary. When Jason had broken up with her, she had just been sad and frustrated, not all that angry. They had heard one or two stories during the war against Gaia, how Piper got so angry that she killed any monster in her way, she was like a destructive weapon. But experiencing an angry Piper firsthand was _not_ a fun experience, it also didn't help that she happened to be an angry _Daughter of Aphrodite._ It didn't help, as both boys had seen Aphrodite kids having fits, and they were just plain freaky.

Piper shut her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an extremely frustrated sigh. When she opened her eyes, the two quickly looked away as if they hadn't just been watching her. Jason slowly raised his hand like a kindergartener, with an expression equivalent to that of a five year old who had just been yelled at. Piper sighed again, "Yes, Jason." Her voice sounding very tired and strained as she spoke.

It was strange that now that he was here, in front of her, speaking to her, saying and hearing his name didn't hurt as much as she had thought it would have. Right now her only feelings were annoyance at the pair. Weren't they supposed to be like…best friends? They used to be practically inseparable, always sticking up for each other, always joking around with Piper. What happened to them? Oh, right. Jason had practically dumped Leo and Piper for all his _Roman friends_. But did they _really _hate each other so much that they were trying to hurt the other? _Apparently so_.

"Piper, you have to believe me. What I said- about Leo and Reyna- it's the truth, you know I _never_ lie. Not even if I want to pull somebody down, like-" He was cut off by Pier's raised hand, her steady gaze fixed on Leo, who refused to meet her eyes, staring hard at his shoes, instead.

"Leo," She began her voice soft and almost pleading, so different from what it had previously been that Leo lifted his eyes, locking them with hers. "Please, just tell me he's lying. Tell me it isn't the truth. Please." And before had a chance to say anything, she saw the answer clearly in his eyes, and the realization made her break eye contact with him and look towards the sea. Taking a deep breath and hoping her voice didn't wobble as much as she thought it did. Not looking at either of them she spoke again,

"Oka, so I'm glad that the two of you care enough about me to actually lie and keep stuff from me, _important _stuff." The sarcasm and hurt evident in her voice. "Bu..but Piper, I honestly _do_ care about you. I just didn't tell you because you were so…broken because of her and I didn't want you to tell you because, I thought that you would…um…" Leo trailed off as he caught the blazing look directed towards him by Piper.

"I would _what_ exactly? Cry? Faint? Break down? Well guess what _Valdez_," Leo flinched at the bitterness in her voice as she spoke his last name. "I found out! And I honestly _DON'T CARE_ why you did it anymore. I don't care. About you. Or Reyna…and _YOU!_," She rounded on Jason, where he had been watching the interaction part pleased and amused and part scared out of his wits.

"You just always have to ruin my life when its good, don't you? I'm having a good time and _you_ just _waltz_ in and spoil_ everything_, not even bothering to clean up the mess that you made. You broke _my_ heart and left _him_," Here she pointed a finger at a scared looking Leo " and then you come back when I'm _finally_ happy and fricking spoil_ everything!_"

Now she was going hysterical, tears cascading down her face, yelling at the two idiots on front of her. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist holding her back, and she heard Nico say "Piper! Calm down! Stop struggling, you're going to hurt yourself." The urgency in his soft voice made her thrash around even more. Vaguely she heard Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Katie, trying to calm her down, but their soothing words didn't make sense to her.

She opened her eyes to see Drew and Travis holding back Leo and Jason respectively. They looked as if they were trying to launch themselves at each other. "_I HATE YOU BOTH!_" Piper yelled as loudly as she could, effectively causing both boys to stop struggling against the pair of arms holding them back and look at her with wide, scare eyes.

She herself stopped struggling, and let herself be dragged away by Nico, followed by Thalia, Annabeth, and Katie, leaving the two boys on the beach staring after her in shock, each left with nothing but a shattered heart.

**THE END!**

**Lol, jk! It's not over yet. I told you this had loads of unexpected drama which I wasn't even aware of until I read it over. Pleaseeee review, they make me happy :D and they make me update faster *hint, hint*. And I promise the next chapter will be up sooner than this on was, but I have my PSAT next Thursday, so I'll update only after that :) **

_**WiseGirl747**_** is back!**


	11. Beta needed

**Okay guys, JUST DON'T CLOSE THE PAGE AFTER DISCOVERING THIS (which is usually what I do) but I need some help. I know you probably hate me by now, and even more so after discovering that no, this isn't an update, and I'm so sorry. But I'm really trying to focus on school right now, and I know that isn't exactly a good reason to not update for like a year, but still. I promise that I will update as soon as I can. **

**So the main reason that I'm lying in my bed, dreaming of nutella, wondering how I'm going to wake up for football practice tomorrow **_**and**_** writing this, while I'm sick (yet again) is because I was watching Perks of Being a Wallflower and the idea just hit me, and now it won't leave me alone. Logan Lerman's acting in that just blew me away, and it got me thinking about PJO. Now, his acting wasn't terrible in the movie, just the script was, so he still kind of stands as an older version of Percy in my mind. SOOOooooo here's my idea…I want to make a Percy Jackson/Perks of Being a Wallflower crossover, especially since I noticed there were none in existence. **

**The reason I need help is that I am sitting my IGCSE's this year, and I am taking 7, probably including art, which will be crazy difficult. So I basically need a beta. Someone who's good with English, as I won't have much time to edit my work, whilst taking two English papers. I also need that person to help me with ideas and just kind of be there to help me out with this, because it is seriously not leaving me alone. Soo, if your interested in this (if you've even stuck around for the whole thing…I love you) could you please just message me a short paragraph of your work, and I'll make the decision as soon as possible. **

**Thank you all, I love you**

_**WiseGirl 747**_


End file.
